The new world
by VeeisDetermined
Summary: The monsters are finally free. They now live semi-normal lives above ground, and everybody is happy. Frisk is 11 now, they're going to a great school and living a very happy life. Tori is a teacher, Mettaton is a drama TA, and Undyne is a PE TA. Sans is -finally- happy and, he is marred to Tori. But things start to change when they are greeted by an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

 _ **Everything is fine.**_

Sans smiled as he tucked the young child into bed. _**They sure do grow up fast.**_

"Goodnight, frisk."

 _Goodnight, dunkle Sans._ Frisk signed, yawning as they slowly dozed off.

Sans lightly closed the door, and walked downstairs to his wife, Toriel.

"Welp! Frisk's asleep, so is there anything else you need a hand with?"

Toriel looked up and tiredly smiled at him.

"No, thank you though. I just need to finish grading last Friday's tests. How could I have put this off for so long?"

Sans smiled at his wife. _**She really does work hard, no wonder the kids love her.**_

Sans sat down in the lazy boy next to the coffee table, and fell asleep.

 _ **Sans! Sans wake up!**_

Sans drowsily opened his eyes to his scared looking wife, shaking him and telling him to wake up.

Fully awake now he asked what was wrong.

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"I heard a crash from upstairs! I don't know which room it came from, though."

His eye sockets turned black, and he raced upstairs to Frisk's room. _**Please let them be okay!**_ He burst through the door, only to find a small child around Frisk age standing next to the bed. _**Chara.**_ He slammed them into the wall, and summoned three Ghaster Blasters. The commotion woke up Frisk, who looked at the wall, then at Sans, eyes filled with shock and fear.

"Chara! What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down, _Sansy_. I'm not here to hurt frisk. Really! I have to protect them. After all, they kinda have a piece of my soul, and I a piece of their's."

Sans hesitated before dismissing the blasters, and lowering the child to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"After… _that_ timeline, part of Frisk's soul was given to me, and part of mine to them. I don't know why, I don't know how. But it happened."

Before Sans could further question the child, Tori came running in, anxious to see what had happened. They looked around the room, and then saw Chara.

"M-My child? Is that really you?"

"Flesh and blood."

Toriel ran and embraced them, sobbing.

"I've missed you so much! I was worried that I would never see you again! Where have you been?"

"Well I-"

"Tori. A word outside, **now**."

Sans interrupted them, pulling a confused goat mom out the door.

"Sans what's wro-"

Sans interrupted her, briefly explaining timelines and the Genocide timeline.

"That's… that's horrible! I cant- no, I won't believe that my child would ever do that!"

"But it happened. There's no changing that."

"We need to talk to them."

Sans walked back into the room, pulling Chara away from a very confused Frisk.

 _What's happening?_

"I'll explain later."

Downstairs, Sans and Toriel interrogated Chara, but found nothing that suggested that they had bad intentions. Sans asked Chara to give him and Toriel some space, saying that they needed to talk about them being there.

 _ **Geez, do they really not trust me that much?**_ Chara felt a ping of sadness. Sighing, they picked up a book, and tried to lowkey eavesdrop on their mom and Sans. They picked up on something about living arrangements, Bad Time, Frisk, trust and school. They were obviously arguing. Chara stepped away from the door, sitting down and starting to read. About an hour later, Toriel came in with a slice of pie. Chara smiled and began to eat. Sans watched from the doorway, frowning at the child. He went upstairs to a confused Frisk. He explained what had happened. Frisk listened carefully before signing to Sans,

 _Look, I know you don't like them, and they remind you of… that timeline, but being upset over their presence isn't going to do any good. You should give them a chance._

Sans smiled.

"I know. Trust me, I know. I'll give them a chance, okay?"

Frisk nodded and hummed in appreciation. He went downstairs and explained the discussion to Toriel and Chara. Chara listened carefully, and assessed the situation after Sans was done explaining. _**He still doesn't fully trust me. I don't blame him, I wouldn't either. He doesn't know the whole story, Hell, I don't even know if I do.**_

About two hours later, Chara was brought up to the guest bedroom. They had enrolled them at Frisk's school, their first day was Monday of next week. Chara dosed off, only to twist and turn in their sleep. They kept hearing the same daunting voice, " _ **You look horrible. Why are you even alive?**_ " Tears rolled dawn their face, and they slept with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N _SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN THE PAST CENTURY, I'VE JUST BEEN DEALING WITH SCHOOL AND DEPRESSION ISSUES. BUT HERE IT IS! AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WAIT._**

 **Chapter 2**

Chara woke up the next morning with the feeling of dried tears on their face. They sighed, drowsily getting out of bed to wash up. After washing up, they went downstairs to the kitchen. On instinct, Sans' eye sockets went black upon seeing Chara. Remembering his discussion with Frisk, he returned to normal. He noticed Chara looking around the kitchen.

"Frisk's at school, if you were wondering. They should be back in a couple of hours."

Sans looked at the kitchen clock. It read 11:42, while Frisk gets out of school at 4:00. Chara nodded, heading over to the pantry and getting out some hot cocoa mix. While Chara made the cocoa Sans got a closer look at them. They were a normal looking kid, they wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe. They had brown hair with a slightly reddish tent, and were a little paler and shorter than Frisk. And of course, their bright red eyes. Chara noticed Sans looking at them and, with a sour expression said,

"What?"

"You know, you look kinda like Frisk."

Chara didn't know how to respond to that, so they they just shrugged.

"Where's Tori?"

"School. She teaches English there. Come to think of it, you'll probably be in her class."

"She always did want to be a teacher." Chara said with a slight smile.

Chara finished the hot cocoa, and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

Sans shrugged and walked into the living room to watch TV. He sat down and stared at the moving shapes and colours for hours while he thought about the… current situation. _**How could they be back? Did Frisk go back to Mt. Ebbot? No. They wouldn't do that without telling me or Tori. Then how? I just can't wrap my head around it.**_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a smiling Frisk.

 _Where's Chara?_

Sans pointed up. Frisk nodded and ran upstairs. They opened the door to the room that they shared with Chara. Chara was obviously startled, but as soon as they saw it was Frisk they, relaxed.

"Heya Frisk what's up?"

 _Hi Chara! My teachers gave me some really hard homework, could you please help me with it?_

"Sure! Bring it over."

Chara patted the spot on the bed next to them, and Frisk happily walked over. Chara looked over Frisk's math homework. _**Let's see… Converting fractions. Easy. Multiplying and long division. Easy.**_ Chara turned to Frisk and started to explain the steps. The confused look in Frisk's eyes disappeared and was replaced by excitement. They eagerly did the paper, and didn't miss any problems! Soon after, Toriel called them down for supper.

 _Hi mom!_

"Hey mom. When didja get home?"

Toriel smiled at Chara calling her mom.

"Not to long ago."

Chara and Frisk ate dinner before heading upstairs to go to sleep. Toriel smiled at the two children and set to planning her lesson for the next day. Sans decided to go to Grillby's. He took a short cut- obviosly- startling some people who were outside the diner. He went inside, smiling at the familiar setting. He was glad that so many monsters were able to move above ground and start new lives, businesses and other things like that, but a small part of him longed to be back underground, living his old life. Of course, he could go back at any time, but it would never be the same. Grillby offered him his usual, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled at the flame nodding at the offer. He took the meal to go, but instead of taking a short cut, he decided to walk home. He had nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite say what it was. He prayed it had nothing to do with Chara. _**If it is what I think it is... No. I can't just assume that. It had better not be. I can't do that again.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! I'LL PROBABLY POST EITHER TOMOROW OR THE DAY AFTER, SINCE IT'S BREAK AND ALL.**_

 _ **~Happy Trails!**_


	3. sorry (will delete later)

Hi! My name is Angel. I'm a friend of Vee's, she won't be able to post for at least another week. She overdosed on anti-depressants, but she should be able to come back in about a week or so. She just wanted me to post that on her page (she'd supposed to take a break from social media for now, since we still don't know if she OD'd on purpose.) So, that's it. Best wishes, Angel


End file.
